


Hunger

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blood and Gore, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day on the Nemesis as Starscream seeks out his next meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Starscream hungered. He needed to take a stroll through the corridors to decide on what he would call “dinner” tonight. Except, he really didn’t have to decide at all. He knew which one he wanted.

Finally he came about the drone he decided on in a vacated corridor; he knew him better by his scent, though he addressed him by name. “Steve,” Starscream said, commanding as ever, striding up to the Eradicon.

“Y-yes, commander?” Steve said.

“I need to see you for a moment.”

“Of course, s-sir.”

Starscream pulled the drone into an adjacent room to talk with him. “Steve,” he repeated, pushing the drone against the wall, boxing him in with his arms. “Show me your face,” he whispered.

Steve retracted his mask, showing the nervous, angular, and dark gray face beneath. “Y-yes?”

Starscream answered with a quick smirk and immediately pressing his lip-plates to Steve’s, kissing him deeply, thrusting his glossa into Steve’s intake. The drone choked on a near-startled moan but quickly accepted him and pushed back with his own glossa, tasting his long-desired commander for all he was worth. Steve wrapped his arms around Starscream with no intention of letting him go. He couldn’t believe this was happening, and as fast as it was! All he wanted now was Starscream’s taste and affection.

Steve was disappointed when Starscream pulled back ever slightly. His sharp digits traced the beautiful lines of his commander’s face, committing every detail to memory as if it was the last time he’d see them. Starscream lightly scraped his claws down Steve’s chest-plating, flipping them around and putting himself against the wall. Starscream gave Steve a few more painfully short kisses, the commander clasped a stern servo to the Eradicon’s shoulder, pressing him down. Steve’s only response were several shuddered vents as he was forced to his knees, his optics held Starscream’s until he heard a ‘click’. Steve noticed the scent before he looked between the silver seeker’s legs, and he could only manage a moan. Before him was the magnificent sight of Starscream’s valve; a dripping and puffy mess of delicious fluid and arousal. He rested a servo on the seeker’s leg.

Starscream placed one clawed hand around the back of Steve’s helm, the other used two digits to spread himself before giving a command: “Eat,” as he brought Steve’s face to his valve.

Steve didn’t have the time to think; his mouth pressed against moist and delicate folds. His glossa just moved of its own accord, lapping at soft lips, dipping between them, his mouth sucking on the array and making his commander moan. Everything was delicious. Steve dove into his work and devoured Starscream’s valve as he was ordered; glossa tasting the leaking fluid and pushing into the wet hole. Starscream sighed and occasionally gasped above him and he pulled Steve’s helm closer into his crotch and Steve could only respond with muffled sighs as he rimmed the lovely, petite valve.

Though Starscream was thoroughly enjoying the attention, he would still retain control over his baser instincts. “Lie on your back,” he ordered, pulling the drone’s helm just out of reach of his valve, a thin string of fluid keeping them connected a moment longer. Steve, of course, obeyed reluctantly as he retreated his glossa and licking his lips to taste the excess lubricant, then moved to his back as he was told. Luckily for him, as Starscream crouched above him, he turned and put his array back on Steve’s face, nearly drowning the drone in his wet valve.

Steve had no complaints. This was a comfortable way to die, anyway. Until, he felt painfully sharp fingertips on his sides and front, then down to his codpiece where he felt a talon dig into it.

“Open,” Starscream demanded.

Steve was not one to deny his commander: his codpiece slid open, revealing an average-sized, purple and black spike with deep, red biolights.

Starscream examined it for a moment, almost considering his options. He wrapped a servo around it, giving it a few experimental strokes that pulled some enticing noises from the mech beneath him. _‘These drones are so simple,’_ Starscream smirked to himself before he dove on Steve’s spike, swallowing the thing whole.

Steve’s whole frame convulsed; his face pushed into Starscream’s valve, his spike into the seeker’s intake. His body moved how Starscream wanted it to, and damned if he didn’t know how to work it. Steve couldn’t properly control his glossa. All it wanted was to taste Starscream’s slit and did without end, however sloppily, molesting every crevice that it could. The anterior node was especially good as it throbbed and glowed, and at a single flick, would cause Starscream’s entire frame to twitch. This was a good spot to concentrate on.

As Steve relentlessly continued to devour Starscream’s valve, his commander sucked on and worshipped his spike as if it was the only thing he needed in life. Both were completely uncaring that another bot might walk in on them by chance, in need of delivering fuel for anyone or anything, and see the fervent coupling before them. Starscream and Steve sucked and swallowed each other like the energon they fought for and nothing could stop them. Well, except impending overloads.

“S-Starscream, I-I-“ Steve stammered.

Starscream only moaned a semi-curious noise around Steve’s spike but never quit, still completely deep-throating the whole length. Steve thrust eagerly into that embracing intake, shamelessly fucking Starscream’s mouth as the latter pushed his own valve back into Steve’s face, insisting he continue. Starscream felt the swelling of Steve’s spike, and as he heard the drone start to moan out his release, he used one pointed fang to slice a shallow cut just under the head of Steve’s length as he came. The drone didn’t even seem to notice. The seeker felt the warmth and wetness of the overload, but he was more eager to draw from the small cut he’d made with little result. Without complaint though, he swallowed all of the silvery transfluid Steve expelled, giving the tip one final suck before pulling off the spent mech completely. Steve was too busy trying to catch his breath to really notice the lack of valve in his face, until Starscream’s own face was inches from his, and he whispered, “I’m not done with you.”

Steve didn’t have time to ask any questions before he felt impossibly warm, wet folds envelope his spike and nearly let out a noise to voice his pleasure, until Starscream pressed a firm servo to his lips to silence him. Inch by glorious inch, Starscream pushed himself down more and more until his valve had entrenched the entire spike. The beautiful seeker chose not to waste any time as he had begun to immediately ride Steve’s spike. Starscream removed his servo from the Eradicon’s face and instead braced himself fully on Steve’s chest as he undulated on the still-hard length; the cut still going unnoticed even as he let Starscream fuck him. Starscream still needed another release for his thirst to be quenched and it was fortunate that Steve did not last long.

“C-Commander, I’m sorry-“

“Already, dear Steve?” Starscream teased, still grinding on that spike.

“Yes!” Steve cried, “Starscream-!” The drone grabbed the slender hips and forcefully thrust into the sinfully tight valve. “Oh f-frag! Starscream! I love you!”

Starscream felt his entire frame tense from shock, nearly throwing off Steve’s rhythm. _‘Well, that was certainly_ one _thing that set this drone apart.’_ He chose not to respond to such a ridiculous sentiment, instead leaned down to rest his face against Steve’s neck, panting and moaning into it, edging the lesser mech even further. “Tell me when,” he whispered.

Steve still held tight to Starscream’s hips, never stopping his thrusts into that inviting and velvety valve. Starscream just watched his face-plates, completely scrunched into concentration and pleasure, his thrusts becoming shallow and quicker.

“Tell me,” Starscream repeated.

“C-coming,” Steve whimpered, “Oh, Starscream…”

Starscream felt the last few thrusts into his valve that signaled Steve’s impending release. It was at that moment that Starscream took his chance. While still bouncing on Steve’s throbbing spike, Starscream bit into the drone’s neck roughly. Steve moaned his approval as well as his overload as his back arched against the seeker; his transfluid filling Starscream’s valve. Starscream let out an agreeable moan, pulling Steve’s helm close to him and bit into the drone’s neck with purpose, puncturing his fuel lines.

In the midst of his release and passion, Steve had at last noticed something was terribly wrong. Part of him started to panic, though most of him was far too deep in pleasure. “T-too hard!” Steve choked.

Starscream ignored him, quickly clamping down on jugular lines to ensure maximum energon-loss, sucking and letting it flow into his intake, across his glossa. The taste was impeccable! For whatever reason, _this_ particular drone tasted leagues better than the others. Starscream moaned into the wound, still moving his hips against purple ones, still trying to work himself to overload. He held tight to Steve, keeping him pinned though the poor thing was finally starting to fight.

Steve was in sheer terror as he felt the lines in his neck being severed and pulled apart, energon flowing freely from them and into Starscream’s intake. His claws pushed against his assailant’s broad chest-plate to remove him, to no avail. Starscream was powerful, the grip on his throat inescapable. Steve gasped as more of his lines were torn; he squirmed, horrified as he felt his precious fluids being drained by the once-beautiful seeker atop him. It wasn’t long before Steve started to lose his fight with unconsciousness as well, barely feeling a small pool of his life’s blood beneath him. His arms fell limply at his sides and everything was starting to go dark. It was getting harder to think. All he sensed was Starscream above him, practically purring as he continued draining Steve of energon. He felt a single drop of coolant leave his optic, wheezing out his last words: “Why… you…?”

Again, Starscream said nothing, only continuing to pull apart fuel lines, holding the dying frame close to him and gyrating on its spike to reach his own orgasm. The seeker moaned obscenely, the grip on Steve’s throat tightening – cutting even more cables in two - as he came. Energon was only good, and potent, when it was fresh; the best when it was pulled from another living being. The only way Starscream could get it. The way he _chose_ to get it. The added flavor of murder did wonders for the taste on his glossa. Starscream nearly moaned again as he embraced Steve’s frame almost lovingly and continued to suck what little fluid remained, savoring every single drop.

After having his fill, Starscream finally chose to rise from his newly-deceased frag-mate to admire his work. Steve’s frame had already begun to gray; splashes of condensation, various fluid, and energon spackled his frame in an almost festive-yet-morbid sort of decoration, and his helm was almost completely detached from his shoulders. Starscream smirked, wiping his mouth of blue liquid and closing his dripping valve panel, then going back to his usual patrol about the corridors.

The discarded frame would eventually be cleaned up and removed from the premises. The drones never knew the bot responsible for picking them off, but they didn’t matter. Starscream did as he liked, within reason. The drones still needed to fight the Autobots, and he was usually satisfied with one a day, two days only if absolutely necessary. With his valve and tanks both full, he went back to idle patrolling, scouting for his next eventual meal.

Though, Steve’s sacrifice would likely keep Starscream’s craving satisfied longer than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I may enjoy Star having his valve eaten too much...
> 
> Also, no idea where this thing came from. Maybe I was just craving something a little different after only working on Catharsis. (heh, "craving".) Or I just wanted some sex and violence.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


End file.
